Arrullo de estrellas
by Seo-Tsuki
Summary: -Viendo al cielo por última vez, sabiendo que era el final cerró los ojos...dejando que la paz del bosque inundara sus oídos. Lo siento soy mala con los resumenes, pero les aseguro que la historia les agradara, es un one-shot. Parejas Rivaille x Mikasa.


**Hola, les traigo un one-shot hecho con amorsh (?), espero que les guste, esta muy cortito y es dedicado a mi pareja favorita RivaillexMikasa **

**la canción del la historia se llama Arrullo de estrellas, ¿lindo, no?**

Dolor, terror, tristeza, angustia; en esas simples cuatro palabras se resumía todo.

La muerte siempre respiro en su nuca y sabia que tarde que temprano lo alcanzaría, como aquel titán con apariencia de simio que lo ataco y le hizo una grave herida, justo antes de que reuniera todas sus fuerzas y con un corte perfecto y una agilidad tan propia de el lo aniquilara para después caer al duro suelo golpeándose con la dura realidad de su fin.

En el faro de tu amor,

En el regazo de tu piel,

Me dejo llevar al sol,

Es que no hay nadie como tu

Que me haga sentir así,

En un arrullo de estrellas.

Viendo al cielo por última vez, sabiendo que era el final cerró los ojos...dejando que la paz del bosque inundara sus oídos.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido de los gorriones, el sonido del agua, seguramente habría un rio cerca. Ciertamente siempre supo que moriría solo o eso creía hasta que escucho algunas pisadas, sabía perfectamente de quien eran: aquella joven con la que compartió los momentos más felices y los más tristes de su vida; la única capaz de mirar a través de él y su coraza de indiferencia…Mikasa Ackerman

Te lo digo desde el alma y

Con el corazón abierto.

Con pasos lentos se empezó a acercar cada vez más, no lo quería creer o más bien no aceptaba lo que sus grises pupilas reflejaban. Levi; el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, yacía en el suelo con una grave herida, había perdido ya mucha sangre, el ya no podía escapar de la muerte.

En un palmo de luz,

Despojados del dolor,

Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Y así los pasos lentos se hicieron más veloces, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, hasta que por fin estuvo frente a él. Sin querer los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, que después se desbordaron sin consideración alguna mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas a un lado él.

Al final del infinito,

Entre ríos purpura,

a la fuente de sal

Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos perlas grises, tan grises como el cielo ahora estaba, tan grises como su alma. Ella lloraba mientras los latidos de él se hacían cada vez más lentos.

En el faro de tu amor;

En el regazo de tu piel,

Me dejo llevar al sol

-Mikasa no llores- hablo él en un susurro apenas audible-

-No me pidas eso, déjame llorar porque saber que sin ti no soy nada- contesto con evidente dolor en cada letra-

Al final del infinito,

Entre ríos purpura,

Nos volvemos a encontrar

-No digas eso, eres joven, hermosa, fuerte y…-hizo una pausa, tomando aire con dificultad- estoy seguro que encontrara a alguien mejor que yo

Eres mi amor eterno,

Mi ángel de la guardia.

-Ella negó con la cabeza- Nunca encontrare a nadie como tu – hablo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-

Te lo digo desde el alma y

Con el corazón abierto

-Se que lo harás..-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- así que quiero que me prometas algo –un suspiro salió de su boca- prométeme que…que me olvidaras y seguirás con vida- Lagrimas de tristeza resbalaron de sus ojos mientras decía esto-

Entre tus alas dormí,

Y en tu mirada tan pasiva crecí

Siempre confiaste en todo,

Lo que soñé

Levi no me puedes pedir eso, yo te seguiré siempre si tu mueres y me dejas sola no podre seguir con vida – dijo mientras sacaba la ultima espada de su equipo tridimensional y lentamente se la enterraba- Te seguiré hasta la muerte –sentencio mientras sus latidos se hacían débiles, el dolor inundaba su cuerpo y las lagrimas empezaban a parar-

Me cuidaste y,

Me guiaste hasta aquí.

-Nunca te lo dije pero te amo y te mara siempre- hablo él con mucho esfuerzo

Te lo digo desde el alma y

Con el corazón abierto,

Eres mi amor eterno,

Mi ángel de la guarda.

-Yo también… aun después de la muerte te seguiré amando –dijo mientras lo besaba, en ese momento como si estuvieran conectados espiritualmente sus corazones dejaron de latir.

Esa fue la última reacción que realizaron antes de entregarse a los brazos de la muerte. Aquel día que después de que lloviera, el cielo se oscureciera, dejando un dulce arrullo de estrellas.

Te lo digo desde el alma y

Con el corazón abierto,

Eres mi amor eterno,

Mi ángel de la guarda

Aquel día la humanidad despidió a"La pareja más fuerte de la humanidad" y también aquel día habían obtenido las Alas de la Libertad. Si por fin consiguieron la victoria total, por fin alcanzaron su tan ansiada libertad.

Te lo digo desde el alma,

María llena eres de gracia.

Después de la noticia de la muerte de Levi y Mikasa, todo mundo estaba de luto…Eren, Armin, Hanji y el comandante Erwin junto con toda la legión de reconocimiento exploraron el mundo llevando en sus corazones a dos grandes soldados, pero más que soldados, dos grandes personas que dieron todo por los que amaban también conocidos por su peculiar apellido; El dúo Ackerman.

FIN

**Espero les haya gustado, si quieren dejarme un review se los acepto así sean quejas xD**

**Por cierto pronto actualizare "Aquellos días" y "Mi nueva vida después de la tormenta" (llevo así como 4 meses)**

**Arigato gozaimasu por leer, lo quiero, hasta la proxima (~*-*)~**


End file.
